<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Determination by HitTheWall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628658">Determination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitTheWall/pseuds/HitTheWall'>HitTheWall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hybrids and Families [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Study, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt but they are also vibin in a way, Hybrids and Families AU, Mentions of blood and inury, Swearing, Techno is tired too, Tommy is there but also not really oops, but nothing major, mother hen Wilbur, whump kinda???, wilbur is tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitTheWall/pseuds/HitTheWall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point, i just copy-paste the description.</p><p>A fantasy AU in which everyone (mcyt) are some sort of hybrids. Tommy has horns and a tail, Will is part siren, and Techno is Techno.</p><p>Wilbur is tired, Techno is tired and Tommy is sleeping. They are still stuck in a forest.</p><p>Third part of a longer series. If you want context for the main story, then you are welcome to check out the first parts!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hybrids and Families [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Determination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(the next parts will probably be in one multi-chaptered work. but we'll see)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="normal">The morning was fuzzy. Wilbur woke up with a gasp. He couldn't remember last time he managed to sleep stress-free, without weird cryptic dreams of menacing shadows and the sad eyes of his mother. He was still in the forest, Tommy quietly snoring next to him and Techno seemingly unmoving a bit further. The pig hybrid looked completely drained, having removed his armour, except for those weird heavy boots he seemed to be merged with. His pinkish skin now was barely different from the normal human tone. Which, by Techno's standards, was really, really pale.<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur felt sweat run down his forehead and back. He tried calming down his racing heart.<br/>
<br/>
"Rough morning?" Techno mused.<br/>
<br/>
"You can say so. How long was I out?"<br/>
<br/>
"Hmm, about 5 hours, judging by the stars."<br/>
<br/>
"Techno, why haven't you woken me up? You should sleep too!" Wilbur tried stretching his tense muscles. His neck creaked. He cursed softly.<br/>
<br/>
"Wasn't that tired, Will. You know me and my insomnia."<br/>
<br/>
"Bullshit. Go rest."<br/>
<br/>
"Easy there, you dried up fish. If you are okay to go, then let's move on. The faster we show Tommy to a doctor, the better."<br/>
<br/>
"You look dead on your feet."<br/>
<br/>
"Aren't we all?"<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur didn't answer. He felt exhausted, despite having record-breaking 5 hours of rest. He shook almost noticeably, forcefully clutching his hands, trying to make them stop trembling. His clothes felt clammy and stiff on his skin.<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur audibly gulped, feeling nothing on his sore throat.<br/>
<br/>
"You have any water left?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sure thing." Techno threw an eye-strainingly pink flask to Wilbur. It landed softly on siren hybrid's lap. Light. Almost empty.<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur took a sip.<br/>
<br/>
It has barely helped his dry throat. But it was better to leave some for later. Wilbur eyed the colourful thing again and huffed:<br/>
<br/>
"Still not sure how Tommy managed to get such an ugly shade." He couldn't help a small smile.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not that surprised, really. He's always been good with communication. Well, best out of us three, that's for sure. He probably just talked or bullied someone into it."<br/>
<br/>
Techno didn't smile, but Wilbur could see the warm glint of the brown eyes. The hybrid seemed to get it when the topic of Tommy's antics was brought up.<br/>
<br/>
They had to get Tommy to the doctor.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, let's head out" Wilbur slowly got to his feet. "But as soon as we enter the town, you head straight to the inn, got it?"<br/>
<br/>
Techno raised his eyebrow, unamused:<br/>
<br/>
"We'll see. I do what I find necessary to do, that's it."<br/>
<br/>
"Don't act like a moody teen, you need rest" Will rolled his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't try mothering me again. I'm older."<br/>
<br/>
"And how do you know that? You don't even know your..." Wilbur stopped himself, feeling his irritation change to shame. His damn temper again.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, I don't remember precisely what my age is." Techno shrugged. "But I do know for a fact, that you are the biggest brat I know, after Tommy of course. So shush, problem child. Get your things and let's get going."<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur saw, that Technoblade didn't care that much about the jab. He knew, that it wasn't a sore subject even. But why did he keep on trying to put his (clearly more experienced) companion down? Why was he again trying to order Technoblade around?<br/>
<br/>
"...I'll get Tommy this time."<br/>
<br/>
"You sure? You don't look too good even for a single mother."<br/>
<br/>
"We might miss the father, but we don't miss our beauty sleep." Wilbur got Tommy on his back, clumsily and through clenched teeth. The pain in his side flaring with a new force. "... Let's go, you pink zombie. The faster we get to town, the better."<br/>
<br/>
Techno lifted their bags and followed the other teen.<br/>
<br/>
They walked in silence for some time. It was comfortable, it was natural. Technoblade wasn't a chatterbox and Wilbur liked taking his time, thinking about whatever: plans, directions, lyrics for his upcoming songs and yeah, maybe sometimes about morbid things, alright. But he was content with walking like this. It was calm.<br/>
<br/>
That was until Wilbur realised, how quiet it had been with Tommy sleeping on his back. Without him chatting and chasing the wildlife through the forest, running around and tripping, swearing loudly, laughing.<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur could still hear Tommy's quiet breath above his ear. But this wasn't the same.<br/>
<br/>
Siren hybrid felt discomfort seep into his bones. The silence grew heavier on him.<br/>
<br/>
"...ey, Techno" - his voice cracked because of the dryness in his throat. He swallowed. "You think we'll find a doctor to treat him?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sure, it's not like it's difficult." the pig hybrid shrugged, voice dripping with sarcasm.<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur felt irritation rise in his throat.<br/>
<br/>
"Listen, I'm serious. We all have really obvious hybrid traits. We'll be lucky to get into the town at all..!" as his voice raise louder, Will found himself thrown into a coughing fit. His side burst into flames again and he has almost let go of Tommy, sleeping on his back.<br/>
<br/>
"Woah, careful. You sure you don't want me to handle the brat?" Techno asked, generally concerned.<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur coughed one last time and took a deep breath. He shook his head and eyed his friend.<br/>
<br/>
Technoblade still looked exhausted, but now with barely noticeable worry in his dark eyes, his features slightly tense.<br/>
<br/>
"Wilbur, it will be no use if you just let yourself collapse somewhere in the woods with Tommy on top. It will be way worse, let me tell you. To drag you both to..."<br/>
<br/>
"I said, I'm fine!" Wilbur hissed, his voice still raspy from coughing.<br/>
<br/>
Techno eyed him tiredly and sighed again.<br/>
<br/>
A pang of guilt shot through Wilbur's heart. But whatever, he felt alright. He knew what he was doing and he knew that he would manage. He might be weaker that Techno and probably even than Tommy, but he still was useful.<br/>
<br/>
And deep down he knew, that letting Tommy out of his sight would send him into a hysterical fit.<br/>
<br/>
He would never let go of his family again.<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur readjusted his younger brother on his back and started walking again.<br/>
<br/>
The weather was nice, the sun started to rise, the cold of the morning slowly transitioning into the warmth of the day. Creepy trees and winding paths, touched by the sunrays, turned into a welcoming scenery. It was nice.<br/>
<br/>
But Tommy was heavy. Really heavy.<br/>
<br/>
"I think I see the clearing." Techno called from the front. The siren hybrid hasn't even realised when his companion had made it to the front. But the news have brightened his mood gradually.<br/>
<br/>
"Fucking finally..." He exhaled, his side wound pulsing hotly under his long coat. His legs and arms were also on fire. Clothes still clammy, still sweating, his head spun<br/>
<br/>
"I can actually see the gates, yes!" Techno triumphantly smirked.<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur finally caught up with his companion. He stepped out from the forest and felt the wind on his skin. Giant gray walls of the town were lingering in the distance.<br/>
<br/>
"To the North. As I said." Wilbur huffed. He felt relieved that they were actually getting closer to their goal. Only one thing left - to cross the meadow, which separated the forest from the town.<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur's mood worsened again. They had to sneak past the walls somehow.<br/>
<br/>
"There is no way they'll let in two hybrids and especially not three hybrids, right..?" Wilbur muttered.<br/>
<br/>
"We'll see. You've got your coat, your stupid hat and scarf. I've got my gown, we'll blend right in."<br/>
<br/>
"What legend should we go with?" Asked Wilbur as they were moving through the high grass, wet from morning dew.<br/>
<br/>
"Hmmm, well, we can say that we are brothers, travelling in search of the father-figure, so desperately missing in our lives."<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur chuckled at that.<br/>
<br/>
"... or, we could just show them the letter and pray they don't notice my skin colour or ears. Or your fins and ears. Put the stupid hat on, come on."<br/>
<br/>
Carefully balancing Tommy on his back, Wilbur managed to get his hat. He pulled it down enough to hide the pointy tips of his ears.<br/>
<br/>
"Good thing, you are still unnervingly pale Techno. In fact, it almost looks like human skin."<br/>
<br/>
"Says the floater. Have you even seen yourself?"<br/>
<br/>
"Can't argue with that." Shrugged Wilbur.<br/>
<br/>
Technoblade always seemed almost magically cheer him up. Which was a bit weird, because the majority of their shared time they bickered. But it was nice, Wilbur felt relaxed, even confident almost.<br/>
<br/>
His body still ached, Tommy still weighed a ton, but there wasn't much distance left. They were close, one final push.<br/>
<br/>
He knew they would make it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>